


the meet cute

by paxatonic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party Crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Bucky and Steve sneak into a rich people's party, where Steve gets roped into being Tony Stark's date. What?





	the meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is very shit and I apologize but I'm not rewriting it  
> I've just been watching a lot of gossip girl idk?? It was for Seb I promise

“Buck, you know I love you, but this is… insane.” Steve looked at his best friend in bewilderment. 

“Come on, Steve. We’ll be a welcome addition to whatever posh scene they’ve got goin’ on.” Bucky grinned at him through the mirror. “Guarantee it’s boring as hell; those rich girls are just  _ dying  _ for a couple of guys like us to shake things up.”

“In my experience, they would like things to stay exactly the same, and so would I.” Steve rolled his eyes.

Bucky turned around to look at him. “There’ll be free food.”

Steve paused. “Alright. I’m in.”

“That’s the spirit.” Bucky grinned, clasping his hand on Steve’s shoulder as he came to stand next to him in the mirror.

“Where did you even get these clothes?” Steve frowned at the outfits they both had on. They were simple enough and appeared to be nice upon first glance, but were didn’t fit right on either of them and had a worn quality.

“One of the drama kids has a crush on me.” Bucky grinned. “Alright, let’s go. Can’t be late.”

 

-

 

“I hate you.” Steve muttered as they crouched behind a dumpster. “I figured we’d get thrown out, but we’re never even gonna get inside in the first place.”

“Eat a snickers, Steve.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “And have a little faith.” He stood up and jogged over to the back of a van, where a few men were unloading boxes, god knows what’s inside. He took one box into his arms and flashed Steve a grin, who rolled his eyes and followed suit.

They got inside behind the other men, being directed down a long hallway that opened up one side to the kitchen. They dropped the boxes off outside the open doorway and continued down the hall, exiting into the large ballroom.

A few minutes in, Bucky had already found a group of girls to charm and Steve was left alone. It turns out all the food was all tiny and generally gross, seeing as it was mostly for show anyways.

“Sir,” Steve jumped as a security guard came up besides him, “can I get your name?”

“Oh, I-I…” Steve stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not on the list, I…”

“He’s my plus one.” An arm snaked around Steve’s waist and he looked up to find a very attractive man around his age smiling at the guard. “Very last minute, no time to RSVP. Name’s Tony Stark. My father’s getting honored tonight?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” The man nodded with a polite smile and walked away quickly.

Steve sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Who wouldn’t want a hot date?” Tony smirked and pulled away, Steve missing the contact. He didn’t have anything to keep him steady anymore. “I’m Tony.”

“Steve.” He shook the other man’s hand. “And, uh, sorry for crashing your fathers… thing.”

“Not much to crash.” Tony snorted. “But there is one way you can make it up to me.” he smirked and stepped closer. “I have this reputation as a… bachelor, but my father has asked me to at least try and look like a decent human being for the night. Having a wholesome date could go a long ways.”

“First of all, who said I was wholesome?” Steve crossed his arms with a smile. “Second, wouldn’t the whole “bringing a guy as my date” thing just cause more problems?”

“Oh, I tried to throw being bisexual in my dad’s face a while back; turns out he’s not so straight either. As for everyone else, well, they can voice their complaints to my billions of dollars, or two PhDs, or building with my name on it, and…” He trailed off as Steve started to laugh, “and I’m showing off. Is it obvious?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Steve chuckled.

Tony laughed- a real laugh, which was refreshing- but it didn’t last. He cooled his expression and leaned in to whisper to Steve, “hey, don’t freak out, but my dad is coming over here, and he can be a little intimidating. Whatever I say just roll with it, okay?”

Steve nodded and turned to greet the man.

“Tony. Who’s your friend?” Howard asked as he reached the two boys. Tony was right; barely a sentence in and Steve could already see him being cold and painfully proper.

“Steve Rogers. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Steve shook Howard’s hand, who nodded. Tony replaced his arm around Steve’s waist, Steve leaning into the contact, and Howard followed the movement knowingly.

“So, Steve, are you a college student?”

“I’m actually entering my first year at Columbia this fall.” 

“Impressive.” Howard nodded in approval. “What are you majoring in?”

“Fine arts,” Steve said and Howard narrowed his eyes. Steve could spot the moment he’d lost the bit of respect he’d earned, feeling a spark of defiance. “I’m sure business or law would’ve been more  _ conventional _ , but their fine arts program is very highly rated, and I’ll be doing as much or more work than students in the other programs.”

Howard coughed and turned to his son,“so, how did you two meet?”

“Ah, in a coffee shop,” Tony provided.

“When did you start going to coffee shops?” Howard snorted. “We have an entire staff to make you coffee and second rate pastries. Are you sure this meet-cute wasn’t at a keger?”

Tony stiffened and Steve glanced at him, noticing how the other boy bit his lower lip to hold back a remark. Steve turned to Howard, “no, sir, I don’t think colectivo has Kegers very often.” He paused. “He did look very lost; it just added to his appeal.”

Tony relaxed against him. “Hey, dad, shouldn’t you go and practice your speech?” He bit his lip, tugging Steve away slightly.

“That’s right. Nice meeting you, Steven,” the man said with a bit of edge, walking away.

“Holy shit.” Tony stifled a laugh as he turned to Steve. “No one treats him like that but me.”

“I’m sorry, it was stupid-”

“It was hot.” Tony grinned.

Steve gaped and hoped he wasn’t blushing furiously, but he probably was. Before he could respond Bucky appeared, a beautiful girl in tow. “Steve, hey, we’re gonna head out-” He stopped when he saw Tony. “But I see you’re doing fine by yourself.” He smirked and nudged Steve.

“Just get out of here.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Alright, see ya.” Bucky gave one last wave and the two of them were gone.

“So, I’ve made an appearance; I usually head out around now. Wanna escort me out?” Tony asked.

“You aren’t gonna stay and see your dad’s speech?”

“It’s usually all the same stuff molded for the occasion by now. I’ve heard everything he’s gonna say a hundred times over.” Tony took Steve’s hand. “Come on, this way.” Tony led him through the ballroom and the entrance hall to the front doors, where he stopped suddenly and turned to Steve. “Hey, there’s gonna be press out there, so if you don’t wanna do this, you don’t have to.”

“How bad can it be?” Steve shrugged.

“Probably not that bad, but they’ll have your name within the hour and you’ll be in the papers and tv as my mystery boyfriend for at least three weeks, so this isn’t a one-night deal.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Go out with me?”

“Yes please.”

Tony grinned and tightened his hold on Steve’s hand. “I hope you don’t have any plans tonight.” He pulled Steve out the doors.


End file.
